Revolución se llama mi Desdémona
by Mirambella
Summary: En el París del siglo XVII las mujeres tienen prohibido actuar. Enjolras es la estrella del teatro del Marais, Prouvaire es la perfecta Julieta. Sus sueños se verán truncados cuando el rey Luis XIV cambie las leyes, prohibiendo a los hombres actuar como mujeres. La búsqueda de su identidad y sus pasiones será lo que enseñará a los jóvenes que su destino debe tomar otro rumbo.


Aquella noche, Desdémona fue la estrella más brillante de todo el teatro. A veces llevaba los rizos rubios sobre la nuca, bailando por detrás de su cuello; otras Abarnou, el peluquero, le construía una peluca de rizos pelirrojos que era casi una tarta nupcial y que hacía a las mujeres suspirar y a los hombres, abrir la boca sin precaución. Ella era delicada, blanca y suave como algodón. Ella era un hombre.

En París, el arte de la interpretación no había sido siempre un arte. Hasta el siglo XVI los actores no eran más que artesanos que viajaban en carros representando sus pasiones en pequeñas escenas en cada pueblo en el que el trabajo los llamaba. Eran alfareros, calcetineros, y sólo algunos se llamaban dramaturgos y representaban sus propias obras a falta de escenarios a los que presentarse.

Hasta 1634, París sólo tenía un teatro. Había sido una ciudad que amaba el baile y la opera, pero viajaba por detrás de Inglaterra en cuanto al drama de la obra hablada, de la sátira más alejada de la lírica. En el siglo XVII sólo los hombres podían actuar, aunque las mujeres lo hacían en los ámbitos más clandestinos.

Los hombres eran las estrellas femeninas. Morían como palomas. Ensayaban desde niños, obligados a feminizar sus gestos y sus rasgos hasta que eran demasiado mayores para conservar la magia. La vida de las actrices duraba poco. La mayoría no sabían ser hombres encima del escenario. Fuera de él se estaba empezando a debatir sí era correcto que esos hombres fueran mujeres, si aquello no los conduciría a la sodomía, a no saber a qué género pertenecían, y a contagiar a sus más adeptos admiradores.

Enjolras no era otra actriz. Era Desdémona, Julieta, Cleopatra. A veces un poco de cada una. Llenaba el teatro todas las noches. Los nobles le reverenciaban y se arrodillaban ante su presencia. Las mujeres querían llevar sus vestidos. La mentira cobraba vida cada noche y fuera de la palestra, la voz angelical mantenía los rasgos, pero no el tono. Enjolras utilizaba el teatro para poder hablar con los suyos, para cambiar el mundo.

Otelo era su castillo y la escena de la muerte, su salón de mármol. La gente se levantaba mientras sus dedos rozaban el suelo, fingiendo su último suspiro. Combeferre lo cogía del brazo, manchado de betún negro. Era su asesino en escena, su marido, Otelo: el moro de Venecia, y su amigo fuera de ella, cuando Enjolras volvía a ser un chico al que obligaban a no cortarse el pelo y a arreglarse las uñas. Incluso cuando era él mismo.

Prouvaire era mejor Julieta. Era joven y bello, de nariz italiana, y fuera de la tramoya recitaba poemas como si derritiera mantequilla, pero Enjolras llevaba más tiempo muriendo cada noche, luchando por la vida de Desdémona, dándole una identidad que nadie más parecía encontrar. El chico hacía de la mujer una persona, no sólo una flor que se deja morir.

Los jóvenes "actrices" se encontraron una noche en una taberna pequeña que los pobres visitaban cerca del teatro, cuando la representación estaba poco concurrida y no había nobles entre el público. Enjolras discutía con un par de fornidos artesanos de la arcilla sobre el derecho del pueblo llano a conocer la cultura y disfrutar la literatura de un modo más real, ya que la mayoría del pueblo era analfabeto. Mientras, les aseguraba que él no actuaba para los nobles, que actuaba para todos los que quisieran escucharle.

Prouvaire le miró a los ojos asintiendo, y cómo ambos tenían claro su papel y no había competencias, sonrieron entre la ristra de brazos que intentaba conseguir algo de comer.

La segunda vez que se encontraron, Combeferre le habló a Prouvaire de Shakespeare elogiando su Julieta y se les unió Courfeyrac, un muchacho gracioso y ágil que solía hacer de Romeo en el teatro viejo.

….

Aún podía escuchar los aplausos mientras se quitaba los rizos pelirrojos y soltaba los propios mirándose al espejo. El maquillaje era blanquecino; el carmín, rojizo. Pensó que esa noche se había quedado grabada para siempre en su retina, como el sílice sobre la piedra.

Un brazo fuerte que aporreaba la puerta lo despertó de su distracción y Enjolras dio permiso para entrar.

Grantaire era asistente de la compañía aún cuando se escabullía para beber y siempre hablaba de más. Tardaba demasiado en quitarle el vestido, deliberadamente, sólo para discutir con él. Le miraba de un modo penetrante, con un cuidado de artista cuando sus dedos le bajaban las enaguas, cuidado que dejaba de lado al boxear en las tabernas más oscuras. Grantaire era un cínico y si Combeferre no lo hubiera rescatado de las calles, probablemente habría muerto. A Enjolras le parecía que no hacía demasiado bien, pero su compañero le tenía cariño y a pesar del alcohol, Grantaire conocía la literatura que allí se representaba como nadie. Era extraño que un hombre que parecía perdido y fuera de lugar, pudiera interesarse tanto por las palabras.

- Esta noche habéis brillado con luz propia, Febo Apolo.

Enjolras apartó la mano de su regazo para que Grantaire pudiera desabrocharle el corsé. No tardó en chistar como siempre que el asistente hablaba.

- Hay algo que no está bien –confesó sin dejar de mirar su cara maquillada en el pequeño espejo de su tocador-. El pueblo sigue disfrutando de estas letras, pero hay algo en mí…

- Si me permitís, creo que es la escena de la muerte – dijo Grantaire. Enjolras se giró hacia él y Grantaire estuvo a punto de tragarse una ballena suelta del corsé-. Pedís respuestas y las tenéis –añadió.

-¿Y cómo muero? –contestó Enjolras con teatralidad, sus labios rojos juntos en un gesto pueril.

-No como una mujer. Una mujer no mostraría esa sumisión, esa aceptación ante el ser amado. Es como si Desdémona se declarara culpable y decidiera no luchar. Su esposo la está acusando de una calumnia, está envenenado –El corsé acabó en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y Grantaire se peleó con la falda. Enjolras empezó a sentir frío en su pecho lampiño-. Otelo miente y ella simplemente deja que la maten por esa mentira.

- Así son las mujeres –añadió Enjolras con rapidez.

- No me malinterpretéis, sois mi señor y eso debería bastarme, pero, así son las mujeres que inventáis en vuestras cabezas, vos, Shakespeare… Así es como queréis que sean. Tememos que un día su inteligencia no sea cuarteada.

- ¡Pero Grantaire! –Enjolras se agitó bajo sus brazos y se deshizo de la falda con un brinco -. Yo quiero la igualdad para el pueblo. Quiero que todos tengamos los mismos derechos, que los nobles no puedan controlar a las personas como si fueran tierras, que…

- En tu teatro no hay mujeres, Enjolras.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver que le hablaba de tú, como a un amigo.

Se puso una bata que colgaba de algún sitio, casi sin darse cuenta, y comenzó a seguir al cínico que recogía los cojines de lo que había sido su cama, su lecho de muerte. La gente había abandonado sus asientos, y si algunos le esperaban fuera, a Enjolras no le importaba.

- ¿Qué decís? –dijo con la voz débil, casi un susurro de labios que aún no habían eliminado las pruebas de la función.

- Señor, mi señor –Grantaire caminaba ajetreado, ignorando los pasos tras de sí-. No me sigáis. Yo no he escuchado nada.

- Y sin embargo, os delata.

El hombre se volvió y contempló la figura que tenía enfrente. Parecía de mármol.

- ¿Conocéis a Bahorel, el operario del teatro viejo? – Enjolras asintió. Era un hombre fornido que levantaba telones y recogía escenarios con vigorosa alegría. Grantaire prosiguió-: A veces bebo con él, en el Corinto y a veces su lengua se le escapa tras el cuarto vino. Ayer me dijo que a monsieur Prouvaire le había llegado una carta, de una actriz –matizó-. No una actriz como él, una muchacha que goza del patrocinio del barón de Pontmercy.

- ¿Es hermosa? –se limitó a decir Enjolras como si no le importara nada más.

- No más que vos –anunció el cínico sin esconderse, un rubor aleteó en sus mejillas-, pero es una mujer.

…..

Tenía el teatro viejo siete filas de sillas incómodas y raídas, algunas regaladas por reformas de casas nobles de tres plantas con jardín. A los lados, dos palcos arreglados y con buena vista al escenario, y al fondo un par de butacas doradas, o las sillas de reyes como solían llamarlas. Las sillas estaban por encima de las demás para que los asistentes vieran bien a los que se sentaban allí.

Las noches de representación, Bahorel guardaba las cortinas y el atrezzo, limpiaba de cera los márgenes del pasillo y revisaba las sillas. Había ricos de poca categoría familiar que las miraban con deseo y gracia, aunque disimulaban al ver al gran encargado amenazándoles sin palabras. Ninguno quería ser humillado en público.

Dos horas después de la representación, Courfeyrac volvió al escenario aún vestido de Romeo.

- ¡Bahorel, ayúdame! –lo tuteaba desde que se había unido a la compañía. Para el actor cualquier compañero merecía ese trato, aunque no pisara el escenario.

- ¿Qué os preocupa? –dijo Bahorel observando sus facciones asustadas.

- He derramado lágrimas en esta vida para desbordar el Sena –Era el joven tan dramático incluso fuera de escena y sin público -. Las madres lloran por Romeo. Las jóvenes se desmayan por Romeo, pero ninguna lágrima puede superar las de ese pobre poeta. ¡Ay mi Julieta! –Bahorel supo de quién le hablaba y se alarmó. Por dentro esperaba el día en el que altos cargos no vieran bien a los hombres vestidos de mujer -. Ha cerrado la puerta con la fuerza de un titán. Temo que sus delicadas manos ya no puedan ser tomadas, y por supuesto, no me deja entrar.

- ¿Está mi señor Prouvaire afligido?

Courfeyrac lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza de más.

- Eso sería decir algo. Está atormentado como Medea –Bahorel se sintió perdido y Courfeyrac abrió los brazos para explicarse – ¿Recordáis la carta de la actriz, esa tal Cosette Fauchelevent?

Bahorel asintió con fuerza. Sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Jehan , como llamaba el círculo más cercano a Prouvaire, no toleraba hacer de Julieta poco menos que perfección. Tener competencia desleal no le beneficiaba.

- Fue tan educada la muchacha –siguió Courfeyrac y se acarició los rizos con una mano; sus ojos almendrados brillaban entre la candela -. Incluso él tuvo que reconocérselo. Se disculpó con la dulzura de una dama, pero lo que vino después es digno de una comedia amarga ¿No es una contradicción?

- ¿No hace eso Shakespeare? –respondió Bahorel con el susurro del que no sabe de qué habla.

- Eso es –contestó el actor sonriendo –Pontmercy la vio actuar en una de sus fiestas. Era algo tan íntimo, tan encerrado. La dama se sentiría un pajarillo, estoy seguro. El barón se prendó de ella de tal forma que debió sentirse Romeo. Su abuelo es viejo y le va a dejar todos los títulos. Los nobles saben eso bien, como saben comer con cucharas de oro.

Se iba por las ramas y Bahorel cambió de posición, impaciente.

- Monsieur…

- Esto que te voy a decir no es culpa de la pareja –anunció Courfeyrac algo más centrado -. La tía del barón quedó transfigurada por la actuación y estuvo hablando de ella en palacio, ¡fíjate! Hasta la reina había escuchado de la muchacha que hacía de Julieta. Y todo París está hablando de la audiencia que el rey, ¡el rey!, Bahorel, ha preparado para verla, para disfrutar de una actriz de verdad.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Esos mismos hombres que consideraban a las mujeres adornos a su alrededor, como una capa o un sombrero, eran los que acabarían pensando que tener a hombres en escena vestidos de mujer era aún peor, más aberrante.

¿Y qué diría el rey al saberlo? Él, que aborrecía la sodomía, se decía de forma no oficial, que había desplazado a su hermano pequeño porque gustaba demasiado de la compañía de hombres. Podían utilizar aquello como arma. Podían convencerlo.

- Si el rey lo legaliza…-comenzó a decir, y Courfeyrac se mordió el labio y pasó por su lado para marcharse.

- Lo sé. Debes calmar a nuestra Julieta. Sé que a ti te dejará entrar. Deben ver el brillo que aún posee.

Courfeyrac salió por la puerta del teatro casi encogido, seguramente pensando con cada músculo, cada pulso. Si aquello iba a extenderse, tendría que avisar a sus compañeros.

Bahorel consiguió aquel trabajo sin saber ni un ápice de teatro o dramaturgos. Lo consiguió como lo conseguía todo en la vida, como los osos consiguen la miel, con la fuerza. El director del teatro viejo quedó asombrado de su valía y decidió que aquel muchacho corpulento les costaría la mitad que dos eruditos y cargaría el doble de peso. Tampoco debía hacer mucho más.

Bahorel sabía leer poco y despacio, pero levantaba el telón casi sin ayuda y arreglaba la escena antes de que los personajes pudieran recordar que párrafo venía a continuación. Era rápido, inteligente y sus brazos habían evitado peleas entre butacas y robos entre columnas. Prouvaire le había enseñado a recitar.

La primera vez que vio su Julieta se enamoró al instante. No había visto en su Béziers natal cuello más largo y delicado, como el de un cisne. Las palabras se colaron entre sus músculos, con tanto gusto y tanta música que le hicieron pensar en el erotismo de escucharlas en la alcoba, donde las muchachas de su pueblo eran sólo suspiros y respiraciones agitadas. Esas palabras eran dignas de envolverlo como manos que se aferran ante el placer, eran pasión desnuda.

Pero bajo el vestido y el largo cabello, no encontraba Bahorel nada de lo que había visto en todas esas chicas en Béziers. No había pechos blancos y erguidos, ni caderas anchas, con curvas.

Bahorel amaba a la actriz con tanta fuerza como admiraba a su amigo fuera de la tramoya, y desde esa primera revelación, se convirtió en su protector.

Prouvaire lo educaba y lo hacía sentir digno. Le dedicaba las palabras más amables que nadie le había regalado y le hacía sentir importante. Courfeyrac era mejor bebedor, mejor jugador, pero Jehan le hacía estar vivo.

A veces se perdía en esa mentira. Sus sentimientos lo confundían. A menudo cuando lo vestía, se le escapaba un beso en el cuello, sólo un gesto tranquilizador. Retiraba el dorado cabello y amaba la dulce piel que se erizaba bajo su roce. Idealizaba a Julieta, pero al ver a Prouvaire vestido nuevamente de hombre, el pelo recogido y la camisa ceñida sobre un pecho masculino, no sabía lo que sentía.

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos, esperando un suspiro ahogado que no llegaba. Lo que bloqueaba la puerta cedió, pero Bahorel no se atrevió a entrar sin pedir permiso. En las tabernas era atrevido; en el teatro, sumiso y responsable.

- ¿Mi señor? –preguntó con timidez. Sus ojos intentaron colarse entre las rendijas de luz sin tocar la puerta con sus manos.

- Sí. Entrad, pero no me miréis. – la voz de Prouvaire era pastosa y lá me miráis ya no querréis ver a Julieta.

- Sois hermoso igualmente, señor –contestó Bahorel con cariño en la voz.

No hubo respuesta y Bahorel aceptó la invitación. La alcoba era sombría y sólo unos pocos rayos habían podido vencer a las cortinas. El sol de poniente se cerraba sobre las telas rojizas. Y allí, en el centro, el actor se hallaba sentado en un baúl lleno de ropa, con las manos en la cara, tapando su vergüenza.

- Courfeyrac estaba tan asustado –comenzó a decir, entre sollozos-. El muchacho es exagerado como él sólo. Recuerdo cuando dijo que había pescado siete truchas en el lago Pavin.

Bahorel sonrió.

- Recuerdo esa historia. La leyenda dice que ese lago alberga una puerta al infierno y él pensó que había molestado a un demonio, que incluso lo siguió hasta París. Piensa que en cualquier momento vendrá a visitarlo pero…

- Pero sólo si vuelve a comer pescado –acabó por él. Jean levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos e irritados. Cuando Bahorel lo miró, el cariño atravesó la habitación y sólo deseó protegerlo. Se agachó frente a él y tomó sus manos. Eran pequeñas y de dedos largos, ¡Ah, había imaginado tantas veces que era una muchacha! Tantas veces como veces esas manos le habían dado calor.

- No habéis nacido para estar triste –le dijo sin soltar sus manos. Su voz fue un susurro que se perdió en la tarde.

- No debí nacer para ser Julieta tampoco, me temo –confesó Jean. Su voz seguía siendo temblorosa, pero ante el contacto, parecía más entero -. Vos me diréis que no es verdad, aún cuando no habéis visto a otra. A una que lo parece de verdad. ¿Qué sé yo de las mujeres? Ni siquiera tengo hermanas.

Bahorel le levantó la barbilla y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

- Eso os hace mejor actor. Y dejadme deciros que sois intrépido. Nadie puede callaros. El público os ama –Quería tanto demostrarle que era verdad, pero él no era nadie o así se sentía.

- ¿Pero me amará aquel al que quiero amar? –susurró Prouvaire a un milímetro de sus labios. El aire se mezcló entre sus pieles, dulce y adictivo como la manzana de Adán.

- No me améis – contestó Bahorel, porque en el fondo lo sabía. A veces lo encontraba mirándole. Y quería tanto mirarlo como él se merecía, pero sería injusto -. Alguien como vos está por encima de ese amor. No quiero partiros en dos. No tengo espada.

- Hay en ese cuerpo un poeta –le dijo Prouvaire levantándose. No era la primera vez que Bahorel lo rechazaba. A veces lo hacía después de que el actor hubiera sido demasiado atrevido.

Sin embargo, a veces brotaba una esperanza. Era como si el asistente girara en su aura, como si el poeta fuera su sol. Le quemaba, pero no podía dejarlo. Lo amaba. No como él merecía, pero su amor era genuino.

- ¿Me amaríais si fuera una mujer? –le dijo mirándose al espejo. Tenía el pelo enredado y Bahorel lo miró con una sonrisa casi invisible.

- Eso no importa. Miradme –le dijo bajando la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fueron los callos de sus dedos -. Aquello que merecéis, se os dará. Encontraréis a alguien que os hará sentir perfecto, tan feliz y tan puro. Alguien que os ame tal y como sois, que no vea en vos a Julieta, ni a Fedria. Alguien que os mire y os vea a vos. Alguien culto y con maneras, con las manos cuidadas de guantes de seda.

Prouvaire sonrió sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Bahorel sabía que no podía ser el elegido y Jean no podía enfadarse con él. Si sólo podía tener su amistad y algo parecido a un sueño de vez en cuando, tomaría cuanto se le diera.

- ¿Y quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo sin esas criaturas maravillosas? No soy Helena, pero ansío tanto la mirada de Paris, ¿Y quién es Julieta si no está en mi piel? –suspiró mientras se peinaba. Bahorel tomó el cepillo entre sus dedos y dejó que sus callos acariciaran los rizos pajizos.

Él no era Paris ni Romeo.


End file.
